Entre Familia
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Gerald se levanto de la mesa de un salto, aun con la tos y salio corriendo. Arnold fue detrás de el, tenia el presentimiento de su mejor amigo mataría a su hijo.


**Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al súper recontrafantastico señor **Craig Bartlett. Yay! :DD**

* * *

**Entre Familia**

-¡Eres una mala perdedora, Pataki!-

-¡Solo has tenido suerte, Johanssen! ¡No te alabes!-

-¿Suerte?-Gerald sonrió en toda su capacidad y únicamente a la rubia.-Estoy en la gloria...dime, Helga, ¿Cuantas veces has perdido hoy?-Pregunto suave y lentamente, saboreando las palabras que se le escapaban por la boca. A Pheobe se le escapo una risita.

Helga mascullo una maldición. Tenia el rostro rojo de la frustración -y de algo que no admitiría como vergüenza- se le había contraído en una mueca que hacia recordar a esa vieja Helga de nueve años, con esa expresión de enojo todo el tiempo. Arnold, sonrió cansado y suspiro.

-Gerald...-Llamo a su amigo, como un reproche mas que como una petición.

El aludido alzo las manos sobre la mesa, como, excusándose de las posibles consecuencias que traería sus burlas a su pobre mejor amigo.

-¡Vamos, viejo! No es mi culpa que tu esposa, no pueda jugar algo tan sencillo.-Se defendió aun sonriendo con sorna.

-¡Cállate! ¡Y sigue jugando!-

-Ah, Helga ha salido masoquista.-

-Cariño, por favor.- La pequeña mano de Pheobe se coloco encima de la mano de su marido, en un gesto de suplica, cuando, estaba apunto de tomar sus cartas.

-Esta bien.-Suspiro sonriendo.- Solo por que tú me lo has pedido.-Se inclino en su asiento y le planto un beso, algo sonoro en la mejilla a su esposa. Pequeñas risas salieron de sus labios, cuando, Gerald no parecía querer separase.

-¡Terminen con eso!-Ordeno la rubia mosqueada.

El matrimonio Shortman -cofPatakicof- y Johanssen, tenían la costumbre de reunirse, una vez a la semana para disfrutar una deliciosa cena y una agradable platica para ponerse al día, desde hace cinco años. Esa noche del viernes, la reunión se desarrollaba en casa de los Shortman. La cena transcurrió normal. Platicas que estallaban en carcajadas ya sean de los adultos o de los hijos de ambos matrimonios.

De alguna manera, esa noche terminaron jugando Póquer. Helga se alababa a si misma con la frase "La mejor jugadora" después de decir su nombre completo. Desgraciadamente esa no era noche de rubias gritonas que entraban a sus cuatro décadas, pero -aun más desgraciadamente- si era noche para morenos altos, burlones y con afro. Gerald lo había comprobado.

-¡Carajo!-Gerald aulló de alegría, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su esposa y de su mejor amigo, pero el no se dio por enterado.

-¡En toda tu cara Pataki!-

-Vete al demonio, Geraldo.-Rodó los ojos y le paso el mazo de cartas a Pheobe. Helga estaba apunto de explotar del enojo que le provocaba perder en el póquer y ¡Sálvese quien pueda del volcán Pataki! ¡Y Salven también al pobre cabeza de balón!

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!-El grito de su hija menor, provoco que los rubios volvieran la cabeza en dirección a su retoño.

La niña corría con dirección a la mesa. Tiene alrededor de cuatro años y su correr resultaba gracioso aun. Llego a la silla más pronta, que era la de su padre y se paro de golpe colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas. Respiraba con la boca para recuperar mas rápido el oxigeno y la cara se le había colorado, probablemente por el esfuerzo de correr.

-¿Que sucede, cariño?-Pregunto el rubio, cuando su hija hubo recuperado el aliento.

La niña lo miro con ojos verdes preocupados, mordiéndose el labio, pensando como debía decir algo tan importante y asqueroso que presenciaron sus ojos.

-Philp...-Los cuatro pares de ojos adultos la observaban, la ponían nerviosa, mas de lo que ya estaba, olvidándose de lo que pensaba decir, abrió la boca y soltó de golpe.- ¡Philp y Mily se han besado!-

-Ah...Philp y Mily se han besado, yo... ¡¿Que?!-Gerald escupió el refresco que se había tomado unos segundos antes, luego tosió bruscamente. ¡¿Que su querida y perfecta hija hizo que?!

Gerald se levanto de la mesa de un salto, aun con la tos y salio corriendo. Arnold fue detrás de el, tenia el presentimiento de su mejor amigo mataría a su hijo.

Helga y Pheobe no se movieron de su lugar. Se miraron a la cara, sonriendo cómplices de algo que ya estaba pre-destinado.

-Parece, mi querida Phebs, que seremos familia.- Dijo Helga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso parece, Helga.-La azabache, riendo detrás de su mano.- A Gerald, no le va a gustar nada esto.-

-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de estar emparentada con ese esposo tuyo.-Se encogió de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa maliciosa.- Pero será agradable hacerlo sufrir.-

-No seas tan mala.-

-No prometo nada.-Ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada.

La pequeña hija de Helga observaba la escena confundida ¿Que tenia de gracioso que su hermano y Mily se besaran? ¡Era asqueroso! Frunció el ceño, su madre no le diría que era tan gracioso, y se retiro del lugar dando zancadas hasta las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. ¡Adultos! ¡Son tan raros! pensó. Ella preferiría comer una cucaracha a besar a un niño. Tal vez cuando sea tan grande como su hermano lo entendería, mientras se conformaría con sus juguetes.

* * *

¡Buenas noches -o cualquier horario en que lean esto- mis queridos y pequeños lectores!

Otra de mis locas historias de media noche publicadas para ustedes :3 .Si son de media noche, no pregunten, la noche me trae inspiracion. Espero que le haya gustado este One-shot, y hoy no tengo mucho que agregar.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
